Rain, Rain, Go Away!
by Darkwing333
Summary: A hurricane hits the island wreaking havock over its inhabitants. KS or maybe this is just an excuse to write some Sawyer and Kate stuff....
1. The Tempest's Wrath

**Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

**Chapter one:**

Bursts as a wave that from the clouds impends,  
And swell'd with tempests on the ship descends;  
White are the decks with foam; the winds aloud  
Howl o'er the masts, and sing through every shroud:  
Pale, trembling, tir'd, the sailors freeze with fears;  
And instant death on every wave appears.

The storm came out of nowhere. The clouds rolled in without warning, the sun was blotted out and fat droplets of rain splattered down from the heaven like needles. Fast and angry gusts of icy wind came throwing things out of its way. The furry with which it came was astonishing and alarming, people stopped in their tracks trying to wrap there heads around the sudden monstrous torrent of a storm whirling around them; then suddenly flying into motion they went fleeing for shelter and finding none as the tempest seemed to find every nock and cranny, pushing its way in unbidden.

X X X X X X

She was near the water when it came on. The waves got rough but she thought nothing of it. Storms happened all the time here. She waded in further, temping the ocean to swallow her up. Not that _that_ would ever happen. Suddenly, too suddenly for her to understand what was going on, a gale picked up, pushing her down. She fought to stand up using her arms for balance, closing her eyes against the sand that was blown into her eyes. She stood with her eyes closed for a moment longer imagining surfing on the wind… flying.

Then she heard something, a rumbling like she hadn't heard before. A sickening feeling flooded her stomach and her eyes flashed open. Before her a wave so tall was threatening to crash down on her. At that same moment a voice called out, panic clearly shinning through.

"Kate!" It screamed but barely was heard through the now terrifying wind.

She tried to move, to run out of the water. 'Get away.' Her mind screamed. 'Get away, get away, GET AWAY!' But she stumbled her feet stuck in the sand. She fell. She saw the water fall. She felt the pain before the water even hit her. She knew. This time she wouldn't come back.

The force was like no other. The water tugged at her with the force of a mighty hurricane. The thought flitted across her mind that this might actually be one. Then the sand came, grating across her skin like a thousand sandpapers hell bend on rubbing her raw.

She felt the need for air. Fighting for the surface, a fear like no other. Did this cruel universe know that one of the ways she was especially afraid of dieing was by drowning? She clawed at the water and it clawed back. She could feel her lungs ready to burst; pain and dizziness overcame her as she tried to hang on. All she needed to do was get to the surface. Then her breath ran out.

X X X X X X

"Kate!" He heard the warning leave his mouth before he had even consciously recognized the threat. It didn't sound like him. He never called her that. To him, she was just 'Freckles'. Watching as the wave towered above her and seemed to stand still as if it was deciding if it should crash down on the person below. Then slowly from the top the wave started to fall, then faster and faster. He screamed more, telling her to get out of the way but the wind just sucked his words away leaving him breathless. This was not right, this wasn't right at all. The panic inside of him frightened him further, as he watched her being pushed down and sucked under. "Kate! Kate!"

His voice was lost in the wind and he knew that she couldn't hear him as he ran towards the waves. The going was too slow and he got angry at the wind for slowing him down. How dare it. Getting to the shore he ripped off his shoes and shirt, panicking once again when he looked out at the turbulent sea and saw Kate reappear then disappear back under as if an invisible hand had pushed her down.

Diving in he fought the waves that threatened to suck him under too. Felt the sand scrap his skin and though of what a bitch of a sand burn he was going to have when him and Kate were out of this pickle.

He just had to get to Kate. _She_ was all that mattered. And it was as if time stood still. The thought took over and he knew it was true it had always been true. Now it was Kate possibly dieing to get him to realize it.

Fighting against the waves harder a rush of adrenaline raced through him and he swam to her last known location. He saw a wave starting to tower over him and he sucked in a deep breath. 'God, this isn't going to be fun.' He thought then ducked under the water as the wave pounded down on him. It was stronger than he had anticipated and he was forced down. Down so far he could almost feel the sand beneath his feet. He quickly shot up. Gasping for air when another wave pounded him down again. This time his body protested bursting out in pain.

Again he came up for air and saw Kate. She was fighting like him, but seemed to be losing. She kept going under and he tried to call out to her, but instead got a mouthful of seawater. Choking he fought to get to her. She kept floating further away. Being taken out to sea and again the thought occurred that she _really_ would die. That he wouldn't be able to save her.

Then she turned and their eyes connected, for a brief moment before they were both pushed under by a force like no other.

* * *

Okay so i don't know if this is going to a two story chapter or just my plannedfour or five chapters. I guess i will just see how many reviews i get and go by that. So DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW!**


	2. The Hurricane's Furry

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Lost! Now read ma story! And review!

**

* * *

**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Whether the weather be fine, whether the weather be not,  
Whether the weather be cold, whether the weather be hot,  
We'll weather the weather, whatever the whether,  
Whether we like it or not"

The scream that she released as the wave crashed down on her and Sawyer was futile as seawater rushed in her mouth and up her nose causing her to cough and choke. Her thoughts were on fighting for air and…Sawyer. He was here. He would save her. He was trying to save her right now.

Her world was getting blurry and darkness slipped onto the edges of her sight. She had to fight. She _could not _drown. Clawing for the surface, she felt herself loose consciousness and felt the water fill her lungs like acid. Her last thought was a prayer. A prayer to Sawyer, 'Please save me.' She thought as she put her life in his hands and fell into the darkness.

X X X X X X 

Popping back up gasping for air, Sawyer looked around frantically, waiting to spot her again the moment she appeared from below the surface. He screamed her name although it was useless. Getting water in his mouth and swallowing more saltwater than was healthy. 'Ain't nothin' healthy about this whole situation.' He thought. 'Must be irony- to think about swallowing a bit of saltwater when he would likely drown or worse… Kate could drown.'

Kate didn't reappear and oddly the storm started to clear. The water became calmer and the whitecaps disappeared. With this opportunity, he dived, and dived. He felt it. Something was wrong. Even without the now almost perfectly calm water, Kate had not yet reappeared. Finally he saw something float to the surface. 'Kate!'

"Kate!" He yelled. His chest tightened at her unmoving body and he was at her in seconds. He flipped her over and dragged her to shore. Once on the hurricane blown sand, he listened for her breath sounds. There were none.

"No Kate, you can't do this to me. Not you too." He tried to remember a procedure. Something Jack had once said about CPR. "Screw this!" and he was blowing air into her lungs and doing those weird compresses on her chest. "Compressions, Yes, that is what Jack had said those were." He did a few more stopped. "Kate, please. Just open you beautiful eyes so I can hit on you and you will roll your eyes…Please."

He leaned down to listen to her breath sounds again hoping there was something. He was tempted to just lay his head down on her chest and go to sleep. The swim had taken more out of him then he had thought. "Really have to quit smokin'." He reprimanded himself.

Suddenly she was coughing. His head moved on her chest, jerking up fast enough to make him see dots. "Kate?" He asked anxiously as she gasped for air and choked on the seawater that came up. He roller her over and rubbed her back. "Kate, you alright?"

She didn't answer him for a moment, still gasping, then had to refrain from glaring at him. "Do I look," she coughed, "alright?"

Sawyer could clearly see she was going to recover just fine. "Well, actually at the moment, you could use a little moisturizer. Other than that," He winked at her, "you look _just_ fine."

X X X X X X 

"God you can be so arrogant." Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head in bafflement. "And at a time like this. We almost drowned out there just now." Her voice ended on a high note, showing just how _not _fine she really was.

"And thanks to me," He patted himself on the chest. "We are _not_ drowned." He looked around then got up sourly off the ground and extended a hand to help Kate up. "'Sides, you really think I'd let you drown?"

His voice was cocky as usual but Kate could see in his eyes that he was serious.

'He is serious?' Kate thought as she stared transfixed into his eyes. 'He wouldn't let me drown. He cares. I think?'

"Ya gonna get up or what?" Sawyer wiggled the hand he still had stretched out to help Kate up.

"What? I can't just lay her awhile?" Kate whined. "Did you not feel what I did while we were almost drowning." She motioned to her red skin and her various cuts and newly forming bruises. "I am soar and so tired."

"Well, freckles. You have two choices. You can sit her and get hit with the next wave of the storm or you can come with me and find shelter." He started to walk away toward the jungle than looked around slightly confused.

Kate watched him wondering what the hell he meant. 'Second wave of the storm, like what the hell did _that_ mean?' A breeze blew in the still air and Kate jumped up suddenly following Sawyer and looking nervously at the ocean.

"Hey!" She called as she caught up. "What is that supposed to mean? A second part of the storm." She looked at him intently, staring at him as if she could find out if he was just messing with her.

"Sweetheart, I do suppose you know not as much as I do about this thing as I do." I was more than a question than a statement. Kate glared at him and he continued. "Darling that storm would be called a hurricane. Now hurric—"

Kate cut him off mid sentence, stopping his patronizing voice from torturing her ears any longer. "I KNOW what a hurricane is Sawyer!" She spat suddenly losing her temper. "What," She pointed to the ocean, "does that storm have to do with a hurricane." She tapped her foot angrily in the sand, and then decided to continue the moment Sawyer opened his mouth to talk.

"THAT was not a hurricane. I KNOW what a hurricane is _Sawyer._" She looked at the ocean once more, giving it a horrible glare as if it had a personal grudge against her and she was having a show down with it. "That was a…ah…er"

Sawyer was looking at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Well, well, seems to me you know just tones of stuff about hurricanes now don't cha."

"And you know so much more." Kate shot back.

"Uh, Sweetcheeks I am so sorry to break it to you, but I am from the south." As if that should say it all. "Course I know about hurricanes." He added a little peeved at Kate's lack of trust that he could have knowledge about this topic.

"Oh."

Kate looked at Sawyer, than down at the ground. 'Damn!' Kate mentally kicked herself. 'Nice one, stick your foot in your mouth once again!'

Sawyer tugged on her arm, we gotta get outta here now Freckles."

"Fine, but you better not get me lost."

"Fine with me, that is why you are leading the way." Sawyer swooped his hand indicating that she was to go first.

"What…" That is when she realized that they weren't at the beach encampment anymore. "We…uh…must have drifted down the beach a bit."

"So which way, Smartiepants." But the question just hung dead in the air. Which way was a really good question.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Second chapter of my new story. Don't really know how this is going to go yet. Okay i do, but i am not telling you! Na na na boo boo. So anyways, i am hoping this will be just four or five chapters long. That all, now review if you know what is good for your health! 


	3. The Monsoon's Madness

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own in this whole story is... uh well that would be a total of nothin', but hey, at least I tried to find something... The qoutes in the precious chapter are not mine, as is this one who is done by someone named Matthew prior... whoever _that_ is.

**

* * *

**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

**Chapter Three:**

The winds grow high;  
Impending tempests charge the sky;  
The lightning flies, the thunder roars;  
And big waves lash the frightened shores.

By: Matthew Prior

"Hey, will you wait up!" Sawyer yelled snappily to Kate who was charging ahead like a bull after a red scarf.

"Oh shut it, Sawyer!" Kate snapped back, "I've had enough of your whining to last me a lifetime!"

"Well, if you would just SLOW down, _that_ wouldn't be a problem." He snapped back while slipping on some mud and wiping the rain that was pouring down out of his eyes.

"Slow down! Why should I slow down?" Slipping precariously on a twig, she regained her balance then went on, "YOU should move faster!"

"Faster!" He said outraged, "If I move any faster I am going to out run the damned energizer bunny!"

"If you go any _slower_ you will turn into a statue." Kate retorted.

"Besides I'm wet and hungry and damn does this sand burn hurt or what?" Sawyer slowed down some more and saw Kate growl at this.

"You're just full of problems, aren't you?" Kate rolled her eyes and speeded of a notch, "Oh, I know it's just your nature, right?"

"Wait just a minute there, cupcake, I am not always a problem!"

"Right!"

"Am not!" Sawyer thought on this a moment, annoyed that Kate was giving him such a hard time. "I…I…do lots of stuff to help out."

"Yeah, just like you help hunt or gather food, or when you oh-so empathetically help others build their shelters or," Thinking of something really good, Kate pointed her finger in the air, "when you give someone back _their_ belongings that you have _stolen_ and horded away in that tent of yours."

Sawyer opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Yeah I can see how you have helped and not just been a problem." Kate finished sarcastically.

X X X X X X

Sawyer huffed along, chasing after Kate who wouldn't admit it but was as lost as he was.

"Damn it! Freckles! Would you just knock it off and stop for a second." Kate opened her mouth to speak and Sawyer raised his hand, "I know, I know, there I go again…whining."

Kate nodded satisfied that he finally agreed to _her_ truth. "But we have been going is circles for the last hour in this blasphemous rain and we really need to find some shelter." Negotiating seemed to be his last resort, "That is unless you want that beautiful skin of yours to be permanently wrinkled like a darned prune!"

Kate sighed, "Fine." She sulked, "Lead the way because unless you want to sit underneath of a really big leaf and hope to stay dry, we still need to get to the caves."

For another fifteen minutes Kate and Sawyer searched for somewhere to lay low for a while until the storm blew over. Suddenly Sawyer made a grand swooping motion with his arm and swept the vines aside, "Ah-ha!"

"What?" Kate looked puzzled trying to figure out what Sawyer was looking at. "Wha-?"

"Come along buttercup and dry yourself in my shelter." Sawyer bent low in a bow, looking rather ridiculous with his dripping hair and torn clothes, but nonetheless was encouraged with Kate's surprised but genuine smile.

Then she saw the shelter. "Sawyer!" In front of her was a cave about six feet tall, less then ten feet wide and when deep back into the side of the mountain.

"What!" Seeing Kate's expression he continued, "It's safe trust me, I found one just like it back near the caves and it didn't have anything living in it."

"But," her voice started to go high pitched and Sawyer could tell she was far more afraid then she was letting on. "The polar bears could live in these caves." Turning on her heel Kate started to leave.

"Whow, whow, whow," Grabbing Kate by the arm he spun her around, "you just hold your lil' horses a second and you will see that this cave is just fine." Seeing the expression on her face he continued. "Really, Freckles, I won't let anything happen to you."

He turned quickly, 'Why did I just say that? Talk about revealing a little too much. Now she is looking at me with those piercing eyes. Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!' He entered the cave quickly, stooping slightly and moved further back.

"Come on, it's dry in here."

Kate entered hesitantly. "No bears?" He swore her voice wavered a little with a touch of tears behind thim, but it might have just been the echo in the caves.

"No, no bears in here." Sawyer confirmed as he plunked himself down for the fist time in two hours.

X X X X X X

It was nearly and hour later before Sawyer and Kate had a fire going and they started to get somewhat dry.

Kate couldn't stop shivering. She tried really hard, getting so close to the fire that the flames almost licked her shirt threatening to set her on fire. After that she stayed a little further back. Truthfully, she had stopped being cold a quarter of an hour ago, but she was still shivering, more like shaking.

Everything that had just gone on in the last few hours was too much for her mind and body to absorb. Vigorously she rubbed her hands up and down her arms than instantly regretted it. The various cuts and bruises on he arms throbbed in protest. "Ouch." She hissed in pain.

Sawyer turned and looked at her. He was lying on his back, trying to sleep.

Kate turned away, she didn't want to admit it but she couldn't even try to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes the feeling of drowning overwhelmed her, making her feel like she was choking and she would start to shake more. 'I almost died, today.' Thinking those words brought tears to her eyes. 'I was so afraid.' She wished she could tell someone those words and have them just hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead they kept repeating inside her head, burning her.

"Kate?"

She turned confused at the use of her name. That is when she realized she was crying. Hastily she rubbed the tears away. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He paused, "Damn!"

Kate's head shot up.

"'Course your not okay." Silence filled the cave.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Sawyer until he was beside her. Kate looked up startled, his eyes where filled with sympathy and something else. Something she couldn't identify.

He reached out an arm tenderly and wrapped it around Kate's shoulder waiting for her to rebel and push him away. When she didn't, he pulled he against his chest and was surprised when he felt her lean into him. She released a sob as he stroked her damp hair.

"It's going to be okay, Kate." He said since he didn't know what else to say.

To his horror Kate's sobs increased, "Oh, Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry more. I was just… just…"

Kate raised her tear stained face from his chest and smiled, "Sawyer, you said just the right thing."

* * *

A/N: Yeah another chapter is up. This one was so much fun to write. Sort of fluffy in the end to which was soooo much fun to write, I might just do more of that... ((evil grin)). Well i hope you guys all like it and now review if you deem my story worthy of more chapters:-) 


	4. And A Rainbow?

**Disclaimer:** Wow, you know what? I actually own the quote in this story. And that is about it. Now this is what you are going to do, step one: read it, step two: enjoy it, and step three: REVIEW it! Now have a nice day...

Kate: "Bossy, bossy."  
Me: Don't you get me started missy!  
Kate: "Who me?" Looks around innocently, "Uh...gotta go..."  
Me: Now like i was sayin' before i was so rudely interupted, review!

**

* * *

**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

**Chapter Four:**

And the blue sky shined through,  
And clouds disappeared from view.  
The winds stopped, the air stilled  
And the sun came out.  
Is that a rainbow I see?

"Whow, girl, is it just me or is it hot!" Sawyer stated for the third time in the last minute.

Kate had insisted that she and Sawyer make there way back to the 'real' cave camp as soon as the rain had stopped, which wasn't soon enough for Kate who had spent a whole night with Sawyer. And whether she was willing to admit it or not she HAD fallen asleep in Sawyer's arms.

"Guess the day was just too exhausting for you or maybe you just liked sleeping with me." Is what Sawyer stated oh so subtly. Unfortunately for Kate, she would probably be the center of some pretty juicy gossip once Sawyer spun his story totally out of proportion.

"Oh shut—" Kate stopped, shaking her head. "You always get me to react, don't you?"

"Well, I would say it is my natural charm, but, I think you just have a thing for me." Sawyer gave Kate a look she didn't want to admit gave her butterflies.

Turning away quickly, Kate kept walking, "Some hurricane." She stated sarcastically. "I thought they lasted for days." She glanced at Sawyer giving him a look that said 'you don't know a thing about hurricanes do you?'

"Hey!" Sawyer protested. "I do know about hurricanes."

"Hmmmff." Kate grunted in disbelief.

"I do! It's just," He paused as if contemplating some really big concept. "this island."

Kate gave him another look.

"It's this island. Nothin' is normal here. Even the hurricanes." Sawyer waved his arm in the air, starting to get carried away. "Look around sweetcheeks, this place is messed."

Sawyer noticed Kate wasn't even listening to him. "Hey!"

Seeming to notice Sawyer for the first time, Kate rushed over and grabbed Sawyers arm and dragged him to some foliage.

"What—" Sawyer raised his arms in defense.

"Look." Kate interrupted pointing into a clearing. She was smiling, and looked happier than she had been in a long time. A small pond lay near a rock formation where water glistened off the stone face. Shimmering specs of light seemed to dance in the air. Among all this a rainbow arched across the sky. The scene was breathtaking.

Standing side by side both Sawyer and Kate were gapping at the scene.

Sawyer opened his mouth to say something but when he saw the look of pure joy on Kate's face, something made him stop.

"I've always loved rainbows." Kate stated a few minutes later. Folding her arms across her chest she rubbed her arms, a sad look coming into her eyes.

Finally Sawyer felt it was time to speak up. How long could a guy stay quiet anyways? "It's just a bunch of colors you know?"

Turning to Sawyer quickly, Kate started to argue speaking quickly. "But they are so special, a natural beauty nature has put out for us to enjoy—"

Sawyer put his finger to her lips, "Hey. I didn't say it wasn't a site to look at." His southern drawl coming a little thicker than usual.

X X X X X X

The rest of the trip back to the caves was rather undisturbed. A

calming peace seemed to settle between Kate and Sawyer. Kate had sworn ten minutes ago that they were nearing the caves.

Suddenly Kate stopped.

"What? We there."

She nodded.

"Okay. So why are we just standing here?"

She shrugged.

"Uh…okay…"

The silence was palpable.

"Well, it has been lovely and all but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Kate looked at him blankly.

Sawyer clarified. "Go tell the rest of those losers what a hero he is!" Sawyer patted himself on the chest and started to leave.

Kate watched him leave. Just as he was about to round the bend she called to him.

"Yeah." He responded raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Thanks." Kate looked embarrassed. "For everything."

X X X X X X

* * *

Okay so i wanted to end the story but i really couldn't think of a good way, so i apologize for the sappy ending. Oh and thank-you, thank-you and thank-you a hundred times over for the wonderful heartwarming reviews to this story and all my others. Keep sending them in they make me write more! 

Sooo...if you haven't figured out what to do next, REVIEW! ...or check out my other stories!


End file.
